The Montagna Symposium on the Biology of Skin gathers leading cutaneous biology scientists and dermatologists in a uniquely designed conference to carry out its mission to: discuss new findings, techniques and goals in skin biology;foster collaborations among disciplines that enrich the scientific and clinical specialty;and encourage young investigators. Each year the Symposium addresses a different topic in skin biology encompassing major areas of active skin research and unanswered questions about causes and cures for skin diseases. The central support of this meeting is a multi-year conference grant from the NIH that allows advance planning of program themes and accordingly, invitation of Program Chairs and highly competitive speakers. It also allows the fundraising required anew each year from corporate and foundation sources which, along with modest registration fees, offset the balance of meeting production costs. The limited number of participants fosters the informal interactions that are the essence of the meeting. Interactions are among participants in basic research, clinical research and patient care, pharmaceutical research, and foundation research;between trainees and established scientists;and between dermatology faculty and those from other departments/fields. Participation of young scientists is encouraged by presentation opportunities and by competitive travel awards. The meeting format also includes clinician/scientist discussion sessions designed to identify unanswered questions, strategize to overcome roadblocks and to grasp opportunities for translation to new treatments. Lastly, the Symposium communicates its presentations through publication of proffered, peer reviewed papers in the JID with waiver of fees under the Montagna Symposium on the Biology of Skin banner. This meeting uniquely fulfills the NIH goal to advance scientific progress in understanding of the basic structure and molecular regulation of human biology and disease. Topics planned include "High Impact Science from Studies of the Skin (cancer;transplantation immunology;intermediate filaments;stem cells, tissue engineering and artificial organs)", "Skin Cytoskeleton in Signaling and Function", "Light and Skin: Mechanisms, Applications and Diseases", and "Skin Aging", as well as developing topics in "Viral and other Infectious Diseases of the Skin" and "Skin Innervations and the Skin-Brain-T cell Connection". Central focus on the skin offers unique opportunities for multidisciplinary research of clinical relevance, and discoveries made in the skin have enriched knowledge and treatment options in other organs beyond the skin. The complex nature of disease makes it essential that there are comprehensive approaches recognizing the separate but interacting elements tying molecular events to the pathophysiological, tissue and clinical presentations.